Solomon The Accursed
Born: 2288 AD Died: Sometime during or after 2391: AD ''' '''Biological Age at Death: 102 years old Enhanced Age at Death: Around 50 or 60 '''Solomon the Accursed '''was a character used in various fictional stories of the overlordz. He even appears in various projects like the upcoming Carl The Movie and Fall of ROTO. Solomon was warlord from Libris, terrorist of ROTO , and President of New Uganda. He was one of the first humans born on Libris. He was one of the only leaders of Libris to side with Earth in the Human Libris War. On ROTO he came into contact with golden apples, which prevents you from aging. This caused him to stay at around a biological age of 35 years old for almost 50 years. He then became a terrorist against the ROTO Government. He later successfully took over ROTO. He only enjoyed 4 years of power because Mitt Romeny threw him into the sewers while he was sleeping. He then went insane and it is belived he died. Biography Solomon was born on Libris. He was one of the first humans to ever be born on Libris. He was the son of a rich pioneer and a local inhabitant of Libris. He then grew up to become part of the Earth-Space Military. He reached the rank of General at Age 39. He then retired from the army. Due to his actions in the military, Solomon was promoted leader of the newly formed country known as New Uganda. The country was at one point was the third most powerful country on Libris. During the Earth-Libris War, he sided with Earth. He was in charge of taking care of ROTO. His armies invaded the mainland of ROTO, but were no match for it. Solomon was then cut off from his troops and trapped on ROTO. His country then fell within a week after that. When he was informed of the situation, he swore revenge on ROTO. Since Solomon was trapped on ROTO, he decided to scare its citizens. He blew up major landmarks and caused the overlordz major stress. Eventually, Solomon realized even though his attacks do damage, ROTO is still prospering economicly. So what he does, is that he goes to investigate the missle strike that hit years earlier. He found out that New Australlia fired the missle only to get ROTO to support Libris in the war. He then told this to the overlordz which started a war with New Australlia. Solomon stayed in hiding during most of the war with New Australlia. Once the war was over, he noticed ROTO began to decline. He took action and began to worsen its decline. He got desperate people to support him, and with these followers he gained control of Northeast City and turned it into a newly revived New Uganda. After another year, he took over the surrounding area. This conquest resulted in major war with ROTO. He took over Commander Buzzo's island and eventually NERD Labs. He finally made it to the Capital City in 2366 AD. He then drove the overlordz out and took complete control of ROTO. During his reign as President Of New Uganda, he improved the land's economy. He fixed it enviromentally and then fixed it entirely. He however, had to use money from major coporations which pissed off Mitt Romney. Mitt Romney then had him and various henchmen kidnap Solomon in his sleep and throw him into the ocean. Solomon woke up in the sewers. Rather than going up to the surface to regain his land he gave up on life and stayed there. Solomon went insane in following years to come. Local people saw him in the sewers and even on occasion in the city streets. No one recognized him so they simply thought of him as a homeless man. Legends went around that he is a cannibal and he eats little children at night. His last sighting of him alive was in 2391 by Carl and his gang. Solomon briefly told him that terrorist attacks will weaken Mitt Romney since he never been at war before. This advice led to the downfall of The United States of Romney. In Carl The Movie it was revealed that Billy eats Solomon. It is unknown why Billy did this. Solomon was an actual age of 102 but a biological age of 55. Appearances *Carl The Movie: He will appear in the upcoming overlordz project Carl The Movie. Though his appearance will be brief and short. He will be played by NinjaPickle22 . *The Fall Of ROTO: He will be the main villian of the upcoming overlordz project Fall of ROTO. Though the project will only be up to 7 minutes long, he will make one or two appearances. It is unknown who will play him.